A Luta
by daniihh
Summary: POV Dimitri


**A Luta  
**

"Não me olhe desse jeito."

"Como o quê?"

"Como você desaprova".

Toda a comunicação entre Rose e Dean Barnes foi facilmente sobrecarga de onde eu agachada nas sombras. Yuri lançar um olhar insatisfeito na minha direção e me deu de ombros ligeiramente. Ele estava tentando me dizer que eu deveria tê-la ensinado a estar em guarda em todos os momentos, mesmo fora de serviço.

Eu tinha. O fato de que ela parecia estar alheio aos Guardiões, localizado a poucos metros me deixou um pouco decepcionado. Eu tentei deixar a sensação de ir e avançou em direção a eles, concentrando-se nas Dean.

Eu esperava que a luta de todos os últimos três segundos, devido ao estado de embriaguez do Dean. Eu agarrei o braço e teve a participação apenas conseguiu tirar do bolso caiu no chão. Ok, talvez dois segundos.

Eu estava pronto para levá-lo para baixo quando em um impulso surpreendente de força, Dean jogou fora a minha espera. Eu ataquei novamente, e ele mal conseguiu se esquivar do adiantamento. O noviço realizou a sua própria, embora seus movimentos eram superficiais e ele permaneceu na defesa.

De repente, Rose estava na frente de nós empurrando o rapaz bêbado outro lado do corredor e fora do caminho. Ela olhou para mim com um olhar que me disse que estava pronto para qualquer coisa.

Exceto para mim.

Era um olhar que durou cerca de metade de um segundo. Mas era claro que ela não queria lutar comigo. Então, assim como o olhar tinha chegado, foi substituído com a determinação de fogo e colocar-me na minha guarda. Ela não estava procurando por uma passagem livre sobre isso, e eu não estava indo para obter uma qualquer.

Eu sabia que ela seria investida em mim antes de ela realmente mudou, então eu estava pronto para esquivar-se. O sopro de olhar para o lado da cabeça dela como ela passou foi um aviso. Ela estava sendo previsível. Rose precisava mudar-la se ela estava indo para obter a vantagem nesta luta. Ela pode ter sido capaz de "estacar" Yuri e Jean rapidamente, mas eu era uma questão diferente. Eles não haviam treinado com ela, e não ensinaram a maioria dos movimentos que ela estava agora tentando usar contra mim.

Como nós nos movemos em um movimento circular, nem deixar os outros fora de nossa vista, eu estava vagamente consciente de que os espectadores em torno de nós se multiplicaram. As pessoas tinham aglomerado ao redor para ver as escolas garota mais rebelde assumir a única pessoa que tinha sido capaz de controlar o seu em qualquer calibre.

Eu mantive meu foco em Rose como ela avançou novamente, pulando em um round kick destinando-se a bater-me para o lado. Desde que eu conhecia o caminho de seu corpo mudou-se para entrar em cada posição, o bloqueio foi fácil. Provavelmente apareceu para os outros que eu estava em sua mente, analisando cada movimento antes que ela fez. Eu joguei o meu braço para fora rapidamente apontando para seu peito. Tentei pegá-la desprevinida, atacando-a por trás. Ela parecia ter antecipado o meu conhecimento de sua fraqueza, pois ela rapidamente atingiu o braço de distância. Eu tinha que me lembrar que, tanto quanto eu sabia que ela se move e reação do seu corpo para movimentos diferentes, ela também sabia que o meu. Ela poderia antecipar qualquer um dos meus movimentos e bloquear em conformidade. Fomos muito bem adaptados, tanto rápido demais para o outro para ganhar a vantagem.

Eu decidi usar a força bruta e avancei sobre Rose usando a força do meu corpo. Embora ela conseguisse bloquear a maior parte dela, ela ainda tropeçou e essa foi a minha deixa. Eu rapidamente arrastei-a para o chão e tentei prendê - la. Foi possivelmente uma das posições mais assustadoras para se ser preso em caso de um ataque Strigoi reais e depositados em sua colocação acima de uma luta.

Rose conseguiu libertar-lhe o braço e levou seu cotovelo para o lado do meu rosto. Eu não poderia ajudar com o estremecimento de dor quando estrelas explodiram por trás de meus olhos. Eu tentei agitar a dor quase logo que tinha chegado, mas já era tarde demais. Rose rolou sobre mim e foi em cima de mim antes que eu pudesse piscar. A partir da posição que teve lugar em que eu podia fazer mais nada a não ser tentar debater-me infantilmente com meus braços. Ela empurrou para trás e depois do nada o jogo estava no lugar e eu estava "morto".

Eu mal tinha conhecimento da palmas ao nosso redor, quando olhei nos olhos de _Roza_. Eu estava hiper contente que ela estava em cima de mim, abrangendo meus quadris e com as mãos contra o meu peito. Nós dois estávamos sem fôlego e respirando com dificuldade, tanto suor da dança que tínhamos acabado de fazer. Olhei para ela com um misto de orgulho, amor e desejo. Eu a queria agora, neste momento, mais do que eu tinha antes. O ar entre nós era grosso e proximidade entre nós era o que tornava difícil para nós recuperarmos o fôlego.

Eu era grato pelo alívio que veio na forma de uma mão, descendo em direção a Rose. Jean ajudou e eu senti como eu poderia respirar novamente. Todos pareciam ter chegado mais perto, todos com vista positivamente êxtase, com exceção do Dean.

- Muito bem - disse Yuri para Rose. - Você derrubou três de nos. Foi absolutamente perfeito.

Vi Rose com uma expressão de satisfação, ignorando o lado latejante do meu rosto. Ela olhou para os outros dois guardas e disse: "Eu espero ... Espero que eu não fiz mal a nenhum de vocês", com respiração irregular.

Todos nós rimos. "Esse é nosso trabalho", disse Jean. "Não se preocupe conosco. Somos durões. "Ela me olhou com um sorriso. "Ela te pegou de jeito com aquela cotovelada."

Esfreguei o lado do meu rosto um pouco. "O aluno supera o mestre," Eu brinquei, lançando um olhar sobre Rose. "Ou empala, melhor dizendo"

"O álcool não é permitido no campus", Yuri estava castigando Dean.

"É domingo", ele praticamente gritou. "Não é suposto ser de plantão".

"Não há regras no mundo real." Jean disse em uma maneira que parecia que ela estava falando com uma criança pequena. "Considere isso um teste relâmpago. Você passou Rose. Muito bom trabalho. "

"Obrigado. Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo para as minhas roupas. "Olhei para o corpo de Rose e notei que ela estava molhada e enlameada. Olhei para mim e notei o mesmo. "Eu vou ter que me trocar Liss. Eu encontro voce na janta."

Yuri acordou e começou a puxar Dean no corredor dizendo algo do tipo "você está indo dar um passeio com a gente."

Eu encontrei os olhos de Rose e imediatamente quis ficar aqui com ela. Ela estava radiante com o triunfo e sabendo ela gostaria de comemorar. E eu queria também. Eu queria felicitá-la de uma maneira muito mais íntima.

Após mais alguns segundos de pé, ligeiramente concordei com ela e segui Yuri e Jean. Olhando para o chão enquanto caminhava, eu sorri para mim. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de Rose que eu estava naquele momento.


End file.
